The Colbert Report/Recurring Elements
posing with the new portrait of himself posing with a portrait of himself posing with a portrait of himself]] The Colbert Report is the most truthy news program on television, everything else pales in comparison. Too bad Stephen can't see color. =Essential Elements that create The Right Attitude= In order to better understand Stephen and by extension, his show, one must study the "Essential Elements" of both Stephen and The Report. * Staying "Hip and In-Tune" with The Kids * Keeping "Plugged-into" The Internets * Polishing and cultivating his (and America's) Balls * Nailing Guests * The Heroes **Stephen Colbert's Sport Report * Inability to pronounce foreign names * Denying Obvious Latent Homosexual Tendencies Being Judgemental *On Notice *Dead to me *Tip of the Hat, Wag of the Finger *The Threat Down *Stephen Colbert's Big Brass Balls *The Shelves of Honor Honoring Oneself *The C Desk *The Axe Body Spray Interview Zone *I Called It Opening credits *"Grippy" (October 17, 2005 - February 9, 2006) *"Megamerican" (February 21, 2006 – April 6, 2006) *"Lincolnish" (April 17, 2006 – August 24, 2006) *"Superstantial" (September 11, 2006 - January 5, 2007) *"Freem" (January 11, 2007 - February 15, 2007) *"Eneagled" (February 26, 2007 - March 29, 2007) *"Flagaphile" (April 9, 2007 - June 28, 2007) *"Good" (July 16, 2007 - August 30, 2007) *"Gutly" (September 10, 2007 - October 18, 2007) *"Warrior-Poet" (October 29, 2007 - March 6, 2008) *"President Bush Have a Hot Dog With Me" (March 10, 2008 - April 10, 2008) *"Self-Evident" (April 14, 2008 - April 17, 2008) in Philadelphia special credits *"President Bush Have a Hot Dog With Me" (April 21, 2008 - July 15, 2008) *"Rock On!" (July 16, 2008) [[Rush] appearance only] *"President Bush Have A Hot Dog With Me" (July 17, 2008 - July 20, 2008) *"Multi-Grain" (July 21, 2008 - October 15, 2008) *"Vote" (October 16, 2008 - November 3, 2008) *"Factose Intolerant" (November 5, 2008 - January 5,2009) *"Colmes-Free Since 2009" (January 6, 2009 - February 3, 2009) *"Seven-Inch Gangly Wrench" (February 4, 2009) *"Juice It!" (February 5, 2009 - April 19, 2009) *"Purple-Mounted" (April 20, 2009 - September 16, 2009) *"346X" (May 4, 2009) *"Farewellian" (September 17, 2009) *"Fundit" (September 21, 2009 - December 16, 2009) *"Applepious" (January 4, 2010 - ?) *"Lad Liberty" (? - February 3, 2011) *"Yay-Hole" (February 14, 2011 - March 10, 2011) *"Winning!" (February 28, 2011) *"Strong Swimmer" (March 21, 2011 - April 14, 2011) *"Word Hurdler" (April 25, 2011 - May 19, 2011) *"I'm in England" (April 28, 2011) *"Win Laden" (May 2, 2011) *"Pacman" (May 31, 2011) *"#hashtag" (June 1, 2011) *"#ivebeenhacked" (June 2, 2011) *"#iwasnthacked" (June 6, 2011) *"Your Ad Here" (June 7, 2011 - ) (current phrase) =FAOTR= ]] In addition to having the Right Attitude, one must also have the right friends. AOTR stands for: "Acquaintance of The Report", because The Report has no friends. * Alan * Bobby * Charlene * Daniel * Filliam H. Muffman * Jimmy * Laurie * Killer * Meg * P.K. Winsome * Steagle Colbeagle the Eagle * Stephen Jr. * Stephen & Melinda Gates Foundation * Tad, the Building Manager * The Prescott Group * Wilford Brimley =Enemies of Freedom, The Report and America= * Russ Lieber * Nancy Pelosi =Important Issues Dr. Colbert Discusses That No One Else Does= * The Threat of Bears to America * The Greatness of Papa Bear * Exactly How Good A Sandwich BLTs Really Are * The Freakishness of Oregon * The Greatness of Soledad O'Brien * The War On Christmas * The Ongoing, Unresolved Iranian Hostage Crisis * The Ontario Hockey League, specifically, the Saginaw Spirit =Regular Educational News Segments= Since becoming a Doctor, Stephen feels it is important that people know what's important. Here is a short list of the segments all Americans should be taught in public schools. * "All You Need To Know" * the "Better Know" series * The Wørd * Tek Jansen * Formidable Opponent * Movies That Are Destroying America * The Da Colbert Code * Stephen Colbert's Sport Report * Colbert Report Special Reports For the complete list of all the segments of The Report, click here. =Official Colbert Contributions to America's Marketplace= Video Games, for The Kidz * "Stephen Colbert's World of ColbertCraft" * "Stephen Colbert's Escape From Skateboard Mountain" Music ]] * Stephen Colbert's Hiphopketball: A Jazzebration * Stephen Colbert's Hiphopketball 2: The Rejazzebration Remix '06. * Stephen and the Colberts' "Charlene (I'm Right Behind You)" Other Important Official Colbert Products * "Stephen Colbert's Scorn" * "ColBucks" * the entire Stephen Colbert's Formula 400 Series * Stephen's Written Word, Books Written by Stephen Colbert * Emergency Donkey Pinata =See also= *[[The Colbert Report/Episodes|List of The Colbert Report episodes]] *Truthiness *Stephen Colbert *''The Daily Show'' =External Tubes= *Truth *Justice